With many individuals having mobile electronic devices (e.g., smartphones), information may be shared amongst the individuals. For example, news worthy information and other information that may be of interest to particular individuals. With the number of individuals that may report information, the information may vary resulting in a user having to choose to rely on information that may or may not be reliable.